


The Future Past

by Sokorra



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, F/M, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon tries to figure out how he feels about the forknowledge that his wife will find love with another person with the help of Q and a visitor from the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Past

Jon took the opportunity not only to plan his next move on the board but to take in his companion. He was probably around Jon's own age, but carried himself a bit different, a little more formal.  He wore a different uniform, but the insignia for Starfleet was the same, and one could always recognize someone else who had gone through Fleet training.

He was tall, dark and handsome and would no doubt appeal to some of his crewmates.  He had a close cut beard, and a pair of thoughtful brown eyes that were eying the board, no doubt planning his own next move.  Julian Bashir, MD.  That was who Q had introduced him as.  He was a Commander if his pips were anything to go by, though they looked different then the set Jon's version was wearing.  He was also apparently the husband of Ezri Dax, the woman who was involved with Erika.

He took a deep breath trying to ward off the annoyance that curled when he thought about it.  While a part of him would never want Erika to live her life alone, there was another part that was just not ready to know that she didn't.  It was also not ready to accept the idea that Jon wouldn't live out his life with Erika.

"You're tense."

"Excellent observation. No wonder you made an impression on Q." Jon replied, more bitter then he realized.  Bashir's only response was the lifting of his eyebrows as if he had found something interesting in what Jon had stated.  "How did you deal with it?"

"Deal with what exactly?"

"Your wife being involved with someone else."

"To be fair, Captain, my experience was much different than what you are going through right now.  Ezri and I never had time travel and Borg keeping us apart, and our initial separation was a mutual decision."

Jon carefully made a move, then sat back to await Bashir's.  "So because she wasn't with you at the time, you aren't bothered by it?"

Bashir looked at him contemplatively.  "No, but I had no right to be bothered. For the time they were together, your wife made mine very happy.  I can not begrudge them that."

"Why weren't you together?"  Maybe if they had been together, Ezri would never have tempted Erika from trying to get back.

"Because we both needed time to adjust and frankly grow up."  Bashir moved his bishop and collected one of Jon's rooks. "When I first fell in love with Ezri, I was in love with Ezri Tigan, not Dax.  Its perhaps a hard distinction for you, having never met a species that has such a relationship." Bashir paused. "When a symbiont is first joined, it is a hard experience for the both Dax, and it's companion. Ezri was still adjusting to being host to Dax, she was still adjusting to infiltration of other lives, other ways of thinking.  She hadn't adjusted to it yet, and most of what came out was pure Ezri.  And that's what I was in love with.  So I wasn't prepared when I started to see her settle into being Dax.  Its not my proudest moment."

"So who was attracted to my wife, the symbiont or the host?"

"Both.  They are one in the same after a point.  Ezri became Dax.  She became part of a meld so to speak."

"I don't understand how you can be so easy going about this."  Bashir studied him for a moment.

"You realize that the future is in flux, and this is not set in stone.  What happened in my past does not necessarily mean it will happen to you."

"For every action, there is a reaction.  For every choice, several different paths emerge,"  Jon quoted softly. Bashir was pointing out the Multiverse, which as far as he knew had no proof in his time.  But then the Vulcans had thought that time travel was impossible and the man sitting across from him, reminding him slightly of Lt. Reed in his stance, was proof enough that that was real.

"Exactly.  But even if this is the same timeline, Captain, at the time this happens you will have been dead for over a century. Your wife would be a widow."  Jon managed not to flinch at the term, though it made him uncomfortable.  Erika had been close enough to being a widow many times over.

"And therefore I should be able to accept that my wife didn't try to come back to me?"

"So that is your problem?  Not so much the person you wife has chosen as her next partner but the fact that she didn't manage to find a way back to you."

"Wouldn't it bother you?  If your wife was caught in a different time and decided to stay there and fall in love with someone else rather than to come home to you."

"There is a rule in my century that we can not affect the timeline. Telling people of future events changes said events, and there is no clear cut method to show how and where those changes will occur. I think whoever told you that your wife would move on from you forgot that rule.  And alot of information as well."  Jon finally moved his piece, looking at Bashir in confusion.

"What do you mean?”

"Erika never gave up trying to find a way back, not until she had no options left.  Ezri and I both helped her as much as we could.  In the end we all owe her a debt of gratitude for she did.  Despite loving Ezri, and I know she did, she never stopped loving you.  But you were _gone_ ,Jon," Bashir stated for emphasis.  "You were gone, and Ezri and I had not yet reached our time. You can't be mad at your wife for a decision she has yet to make, and also a decision that you know you would want her to make if you were to die tomorrow."

"What makes you think I would want her to move on?"  He would, he knew, but he didn’t want to give the other man every thought.

"Because I would want Ezri to, if I were to die first.  Which is almost certain, in fact.  And Dax most certainly will.  I wonder," Bashir seemed to talk to himself for a moment, "Why Q brought me rather than Worf.  I believe Worf would have more in common with your situation."

"Worf?"

"Dax's ex-husband.  He was married to it's previous host, Jadzia."  There was a hint of sadness in Bashir's eyes now as he looked straight at Jon. "He had to watch the woman who carried part of his wife's essence with her fall in love with me, and with your wife.  He had to watch this after having to watch his wife die just as they were considering children."

Jon looked down.  He couldn't imagine someone with Erika's soul walking around him loving someone else while he was still there.  

"Worf must be an astounding man to be able to put up with all that."

"Worf is a Klingon warrior, and yes, he is one of the best men I have ever known.

"If I had known this was going to become the Klingon's fan club, I would have done something else," Q stated, appearing on Jon's desk.  "I expected something more."  He shook his head.  "Fisticuffs, dramatic yelling.  Yet as always, you humans are always a disappointment. Alas, I should have known."  With a snap of Q's fingers, Bashir disappeared, leaving Jon alone with the immortal being.

"Why is it you mortals never seem to appreciate what you have when you have it, and not try to hold on to something that was never there in the first place."  He shook his head again.  With another snap, he too was gone.  

Jon looked at the board, and sighed.  It was probably a good thing that Bashir had been taken when he had.  The Doctor was about two moves from winning.  He stood up and made his way to his comm station, desperately needing to see his wife as she was now, and try to forget the words of a future that may or may not come.

 


End file.
